Harry Potter and the Protectors of Hogwarts
by swizelstick
Summary: Harry Ron Hermione are back in this post seventh book story
1. Prologue

Author's Note: J. K. Rowling owns all of these characters. I merely used them for an expanded magical world story.

The Protectors

Prologue

It will be the eighth year at Hogwarts for Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Normally only asked to attend for seven years, Headmistress McGonagall has asked the members of Dumbledore's Army to remain and watch over Hogwarts as protectors. While they think they will watch over the school, McGonagall has other plans. Even with the defeat of Voldemort only a few months before by the strength of Harry and the brains of Hermione, all of the professors have either been killed or fled Hogwarts. With his destruction, what is left of the Death Eaters have gone into hiding. Wormtail was killed by MadEye Moody while Lucius and Draco Malfoy were killed by Lupin and Ron. Able to kill Dumbledore but not save Draco, Severus faced off with Neville and was destroyed by the very spells Barty Crouch Jr. showed him while impersonating MadEye Moody. With the death of Voldemort and the disappearance of the Death Eaters fresh in everyone's minds, a celebration has broken out that rivals that of Voldemort's first disappearance.


	2. The New Guard

Chapter One: The New Guard

"You would think people would be looking for the remains of the Death Eaters rather than celebrating the achievements of us," Harry commented to Hermione as they sat down together in the living room of the Weasley's House. "All we did was cause a reason to celebrate, what about all the people who will be hurt when the Death Eaters gain strength again?"

"All we did was cause a reason to CELEBRATE?" asked Hermione, shocked. "Harry, we defeated the greatest wizard of all time! That is something far more than merely giving a reason to celebrate. It is a cause for relief for anyone who has ever had to live in fear of Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

"While we may have put a lot of people's minds at ease, we still should be on the lookout for the rest of the Death Eater group."

"That's true, but let's enjoy this while we can."

"And your wrong, by the way, Hermione," said Harry sadly. "We defeated the SECOND greatest wizard of all time; Snape took out the greatest wizard the magical world has ever seen.

"There was nothing you could have done" Hermione said gently. "Dumbledore knew you would do anything to try and help him, so he did the only thing he could and that was to make sure you lived to be able to finish what he couldn't."

"So, he would be proud to know we are protecting the school he gave his whole life to, huh?"

"Yeah, I think Dumbledore would be proud of all of us," Hermione said. "I mean, because of us, Hogwarts is still in one piece. With what Professor McGonagall has said, it looks like we will get to make sure it stays in one piece."  
"How exactly ARE we protecting the school anyway?"

"No idea, actually. I assume since it's the key members of Dumbledore Army, it is something she needs to keep secret."

It was at that precise moment when Ron burst into the room carrying a rather small envelope just delivered by owl from Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione looked up unexpectedly as Ron nearly tripped over himself bursting with excitement.

"Harry, Hermione, Ginny!" Ron yelled. "They are here, they are finally here!"

"Our instructions from McGonagall came fast," Hermione commented, "It's only been a week since summer began. We don't even have our supplies for next term. I wonder if the letters got to the others just as quickly?"

"Why is it only one package?" asked Harry. "It has all of our names on it, but it is only one envelope."

Indeed, the envelope did have their names on it. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron, and Ginny Weasley. The handwriting was obviously McGonagall's.

"Well open it up, Harry," Ginny said. "Let's see what's so important for all of us."

Harry quickly opened up the envelope. Inside he found only one piece of parchment.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny,

Upon receipt of this letter, bring yourselves and your belongings to Hogwarts immediately. School supplies are not necessary, as they will be determined by each one of you individually. Tell only whom you must of your departure. The other key members of the DA will join you at Hogwarts in two day's time. I would like to have certain decisions made before they arrive.

M. McGonagall

"School supplies are not necessary, as they will be determined by each one of you individually," Ron observed. "Wonder what she means by that?"

"Who knows?" said Hermione. "Probably something to do with us not being part of the school anymore, and getting to choose whatever classes we want."

"Ron, we have to at least tell mum and dad," Ginny said.

"Yeah, alright," Ron said. "Tell mum we are going back to Hogwarts at McGonagall's request, and we will keep in touch with them whenever we can. Ask dad if we can borrow the car, since the Hogwarts Express is out of the question and we cant use magic to get there."

Molly Weasley was certainly not happy with them leaving a week after they had gotten into summer, but she knew they could take care of themselves- they HAD defeated Voldemort. They quickly packed their trunks and, with Arthur's permission, Ron took the car out of the garage and prepared it for flight. Once everything was loaded, the car was heavier and more crowded than usual, but they got it off the ground.

"Next stop, Hogwarts." Ron announced.


	3. Best for the Job

Chapter Two: The Best for the Job

"We're here," Ron announced.

"Well, we made good time," Harry commented. "And we didn't even have to cloak. Nice flying Ron. This definitely beats my trip on a broom with the advanced guard."

"Yeah, well it was definitely better than the time we got spotted leaving London, and then almost got run over by the train," Ron said.

"And don't forget almost getting killed by the Whomping Willow," Hermione said.

"Yeah, that almost got us kicked out. Luckily Snape wasn't in direct control of us," Harry said. "Look at all the trouble it would have saved him, too. Oh well, he got what he deserved. If he didn't want to take the risks, he shouldn't have joined."

"HARRY! What a terrible thing to say," Hermione chastised him.

"But its true Hermione. If I couldn't finish him off for my parents, I guess having Neville do it is somehow fitting, what with his parents and all," Harry said.

They all got out of the car, and instead of taking their belongings to their old dormitories in the Gryffindor tower, they proceeded, at Hermione's urging, to go directly to Dumbledore's old office.

"I am glad you made it all so quickly," McGonagall said as they filed into her office. "With the school filling up with students and all of the teachers having fled, I was beginning to wonder what next term was going to look like. Now that you four are here and the rest of your DA friends are on the way, two birds will have been killed with one throw, as the muggles say"

"Professor, how will having the DA back solve your two problems exactly?" Hermione asked.   
"Isn't it simple Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked. "With the DA back, you are the best and brightest of your respective years. You all know the dangers we have faced here at Hogwarts for the past seven years. No one can teach that material better to new incoming students than those who have faced it. I want each of the key members in the DA to become teachers at Hogwarts for this upcoming term. I have some suggestions on what each one of you should teach, but it is not set in stone. By having you teach here, I will fill classrooms with teachers I know and trust.  
"Did she say what I think she said?" Ron asked Harry.

"Sounded like she wants us to teach," Harry said matter-of-factly.

"That's right. I want and need all of your DA to become teachers for Hogwarts. I feel it is the only way we can prevent a repeat of the Voldemort incident," McGonagall said.

"You're not worried about our past history at this school?" Ginny asked. It was the first statement Harry had heard her make since the letter was opened. He knew she had to be thinking of how she had been possessed by Voldemort. For as much as he had gone through, Harry knew that particular experience would haunt her wherever she went. It was like his scar- no matter how much he wanted to pretend it never happened, he would have to live with what it meant for the rest of his life. And so would she.

"No, I am aware of much of the chaos you have created in the past," McGonagall said. "Each one of you have done some tremendously stupid things while at this school. On the other hand, you have all shown courage well beyond your years. For this reason, I am willing to trust future students in your hands. What you can teach them now will keep them alive and well in the future. You have had a long day, and your other DA members will be here in the morning. Go up to the Gryffindor tower, you can use that for the summer. Tomorrow we will talk about what classes you think you should all teach."


	4. Assingments

Chapter Three: Accountability and Assignments

The next morning Harry and Ron woke up to find Neville and the Weasley twins standing over Harry's bed. Harry nearly fell out of his bed with shock.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"McGonagall wanted us here fast, mate, so we came as soon as we could," George said.

"We are supposed to meet in her office in an hour, which gives us just enough time to get ready and get some breakfast," Neville said.

"Who arrived of the girls?" asked Harry, putting on his robes as they talked.

"Luna, the Patil twins, and Cho." Neville said.

"More girls than guys? How did that happen?" Harry asked with a smile. "Who knows how much we can do, but let's go down and meet them."

When they got down to the great hall, Harry and Hermione sat across from each other as the other members of the DA began talking amongst themselves.

"So, how many do we have total?" asked Harry.

"Well, it looks like for the boys we have you, Ron, George, Fred, and Neville. For the girls, we have me, Ginny, Luna, the Patil twins-"

"How did the Patil twins convince their mom to let them come back? They were two of the first students to be taken out when Dumbledore died," Harry asked.

"Apparently their parents decided with Voldemort dead and the school being safe again, they thought the girls could be useful as teachers," Hermione said with a shrug. "Oh, and we also have Cho for the girls. Having Cho back wont be a problem for you, will it Harry?"

"Oh, no, just because I liked her for the longest time, attempted to ask her out, had my first kiss with her, and then started going out with Ginny, no, no problems at all, Hermione," Harry said with the lightest amount of sarcasm he could manage.

"Look, Harry," Hermione said. "If it bothers you that much, just go up to Cho and tell her the truth, and see what you can do to make it work. If all of us are going to be teachers here, we all have to get along and support one another. Look at Snape and Lupin, they didn't get along well even when they were kids, but they knew the students mattered more than their personal differences and they dealt with it enough to teach us what we needed to know."

"Yeah, that's true," Harry said. "But the fact that they never went OUT together made it ten times easier than what I have to do."

"Just go talk to her sometime, she seems to be more in control of herself now than I have ever seen. But not now, here comes McGonagall. So much for meeting in her office."

Indeed, McGonagall had come into the hall. Luckily with only eleven DA members, they only required one table, and only took up a quarter of it as it was. All of them were crowded around Harry and Hermione, and McGonagall only had to approach when the whole group fell silent.

"Thank you all for coming. As some of you may or may not know, I asked you all here to be the next generation of teachers." She paused as some looked around surprised. "I have been thinking about your strengths and weaknesses, and have come up with a list of classes I think each one of you would be qualified to teach. Mr. Potter, your ability to lead the DA, in addition to the magic you have preformed in and out of this school, makes me recommend you for the Defense against the Dark Arts (DADA) class." She paused again as those around Harry cheered him on. "Miss Granger, with your ability to handle almost any situation, you are qualified for any position this school has to offer, minus the one already given to Mr. Potter. Say the word, and whatever you want, you get."

Hermione looked quite pleased with herself, but confused at the same time. "Well," Hermione said, "I know more charms than anyone else at the school. I would like nothing more than to pass that knowledge on to future generations."

"Then consider yourself the Charms Professor, Miss Granger," McGonagall said with a smile on her face. "Mr. Ronald Weasley, your ability to solve complex puzzles games like Chess makes you qualified for the Potions professor. Mr. Fred Weasley, your love of causing havoc on your broomstick leaves me no choice but to give you the job of teaching our first years how to fly." George and Fred looked at each other with mischievous looks on their faces. "By the way, Mr. Weasley," McGonagall said, "You are responsible for the well being of everyone in your classes, so any practical jokes will be coming right back to you in annual teacher evaluations." Fred and George's expressions sobered instantly. McGonagall continued. "Mr. George Weasley, with your ability over the years to create things which have become most annoying to myself and the school, I am prepared to, against my better judgment, let you continue your chaos by being Transfiguration teacher. I hope you can be of the same quality I was. Mr. Longbottom, with your obvious love of Herbology, I am sure Professor Sprout would want you in no other position besides the Herbology Professor."

Neville, saddened at his inability to be the DADA teacher, brightened with the idea he could work with his favorite subject.

"Miss Ginny Weasley," McGonagall continued. "With your relationship to Miss Granger, it is not surprising she has passed on much of her knowledge of the History of Magic. It would seem this would make you more than capable of taking this position."

Ginny absolutely beamed as Hermione cheered her on.

"Well, if she gets in a tight spot, I can always get her out of it," Hermione commented to Harry.

"Yeah," Harry said with a smile. "Not like you ever got Ron and me out of tight spots before."

"Miss Padma Patil," McGonagall continued, ignoring Harry and Hermione's exchange. "Your love for the stars obviously means you should be teaching it, so I award you the position of Astronomy Professor. Likewise, Miss Parvati Patil, your fascination with numbers and math leads me to grant you the position of Arithmancy professor."

Both of the Patil twins looked relieved. Harry suspected they thought they would be assigned jobs which they did not care for, because they had not participated in the Ministry of Magic raid, or the fight to defend Hogwarts from the Death Eaters.

"Miss Chang, your care and attention to not only people, but animals as well, would seem to make you ideal for being our new Care of Magical Creatures Professor. Please see me afterwards so we can discuss the kinds of animals you would like to teach your students about. Hopefully they will not be as exocentric as Hagrid's."

Cho smiled with this comment. Harry knew she could have found no better position. She really did care about how people and animals felt, he knew that best of all.

"And last, but certainly not least," McGonagall said. "Miss Lovegood, with your reputation for understanding and appreciating the unnatural, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley have suggested we make you the Divination professor."

Both Harry and Ron cringed when McGonagall mentioned their names. Both had thought

Luna was pretty odd the first time they had met- something which had been strengthened when Harry could see the animals pulling carriages to Hogwarts. Reassurances that Luna could see them as well made Harry wonder if both he and Luna were going insane. However, the fact that the same animals had allowed them to accomplish critical missions caused Harry to revise his opinion about Luna.

"That's all for the classes," McGonagall said. "You have two weeks to get your syllabus in order, and know exactly what you need to have your students bring in the way of supplies and books. Students arrive in one month's time."

"Two weeks?" Hermione asked. "But professor, that doesn't give us much time considering we have no idea how we want to teach".   
"Yeah," said Harry, "All we know is what we were taught, plus what we picked up on our own. We only have school books for the material taught to us."

"Well it seems what you were taught has gotten you this far. Mr. Potter, Miss Granger," McGonagall said. "I would suggest that is a good place to start your teaching careers. You have all shown enough resourcefulness to rise to any situation, and I see this as being no different. Miss Chang, if I could see you a moment after dinner this evening please..."


	5. Reconciliation

Chapter Four: Reconciliation

Deciding it was time to get back in the air again, Harry took his firebolt down to the old Quidditch field. No sooner was he flying around the stadium than he was joined by Hermione, Neville, Cho, and all the Weasley's. Harry was a bit surprised to see Neville up and flying again. He hadn't liked flying ever since his first lesson had put him in the hospital. It was no surprise to find Hermione right besides him, offering encouragement the whole time. Harry was more surprised to see two bludgers and the quaffle fly by his head.

"Pay attention Harry, or you'll miss the game and lose your head." Cho said with a smile.

Harry looked up. Sure enough a Quidditch game was starting. Cho, George, and Ron were on one side. Harry flew up and joined Ginny and Fred on the other team. With no snitch to catch, he and Cho were forced to play a different role, which ended them up being strikers. Harry loved playing against Cho, it reminded him of the games he used to play as the Gryffindor seeker against her, the Ravenclaw seeker. Harry felt alive for the first time in years. He looked up at Ron and Ginny, but their attention was directed towards Hermione and Neville. Harry smiled. Maybe they could all end up in a relationship which suited their individual needs best. The game ended with Harry's team winning by one point. Harry had launched a fast shot just out of the reach of Ron to score the winning point. They all returned to the great hall for dinner with McGonagall. After they had eaten dinner in the great hall, the ten new teachers trooped up to the Gryffindor common room to talk about how to teach their new classes. Cho had stayed behind with McGonagall to discuss animal selections for her Care of Magical Creatures class. Everyone seemed ecstatic with what they had received, but some knew they might be in over their heads. Harry ended up pledging support to Ron for Potions help. Harry tried to keep telling Ron the Half Blood Prince's book wasn't the best way to teach new students, but Ron was set on making that textbook standard.  
"Ron, you can't use that book. It has curses in it that nearly destroyed me- for a first or second year, it would annihilate them." Harry protested.

"I don't want to use the curses that Snape wrote in it, I just want to use the standard textbook, and keep that one as the master of course." Ron commented with a smile.

"Fine, but you know what those spells can do. It almost got me expelled, and didn't do a damn thing against Snape when I needed 'em. And besides, that book is technically still MINE!"

"That's only because Snape WAS the Half Blood Prince. And you haven't touched that book since it almost kicked you out."

"Touché, on both accounts."

Convinced Ron was going to use that textbook no matter what, Harry let the subject drop. He looked around the common room. The Patil twins had gone off to bed, and Neville was in a corner reading up on all of his Herbology notes and the textbooks leftover from Professor Sprout and Madame Pomfrey. Hermione and Ginny were in a corner, discussing ideas and texts for Ginny's History of Magic class, and it looked as if Luna was headed to do the same thing with Divination. It came as a surprise to no one that Hermione had compiled her list of instruction and books before dinner was up. McGonagall had approved her choices, and promised to send her book requirements out tomorrow with the morning owls. What Luna didn't know was that out of all the classes at Hogwarts, Hermione hated Divination with a passion. He seriously wondered if Luna would get any help from her. Harry was just about to turn away and head to bed when he heard his name being called in a voice he had loved and admired since the first time he heard it. He turned back around, sure enough, it was Cho standing just inside the doorway.

"Oh Harry, I am glad your still up. I wanted to speak to you for a moment if I could?" Cho asked.

"Sure," Harry said, not really in the mood to tell her how he still had feelings for her.

"Great, thanks," Cho said. "You have been closer to Hagrid than the rest of us, so I figured you were the best one to ask about what types of creatures he kept. I know he had some pretty weird ones over the years, but Buckbeak was probably the one that got our classes attention the most."

"Well if you saw Malfoy get slashed five times over that would be a high point of your year, too, I would hope," Harry said, smiling with the memory of his trip on Buckbeak and the stupidity of Malfoy when Harry got more attention than he did.

"Yeah, well, I am sure Hagrid would be proud with anything you could bring to Hogwarts. Let's just not make it dragons, ok? I have had enough of those to last me a lifetime." Harry wasn't sure why he made that last comment, possibly to see the reaction on Cho's face. When she didn't react, he looked around the common room. The room had emptied while they were talking. Harry leaned in closer to look at Cho.

"Cho? Are you ok?" Harry asked, suddenly concerned.

"Dragons. They nearly killed the two people I've ever loved. Then when Cedric was killed by Voldemort, it was just you. You were the only thing that stood in my way from loving you just as I had loved him," Cho said sadly. Harry stared at her incredulously.

"I thought you were still mad about the whole DA thing and Umbridge. You said you never wanted to be with me again. What's going on now? And what was all that about me standing in the way of loving me? I'm ME aren't I?" Harry asked, quite confused now.

"Yes, Harry, I never wanted to talk to you again after the DA got sold out. It got me thinking, I have been so popular, I simply took my friends for granted. I never believed one of them would sell us out, but now I see I never really KNEW my friends. Looking back, the choices I made were stupid, and I am lucky with the whole DA thing that it didn't get much worse than it did," Cho said sadly.

"Your right, the DA disaster was terrible, but we all got through it," Harry said quietly, remembering.

"And yes," Cho said, "After Cedric's death, you and I went out. But you were too much of a reminder of him, so I had to get away from you. I did that the only way I knew how, surrounding myself with friends who accepted me for losing a loved one. Now I've come to see how stupid that was. If you're willing, I would like to pick up where we left off. We are good for each other, if it doesn't kill us first," Cho said with a smile.

Harry just stared. How could she possible hate him, and then turn around and ask him out again? Did she know about Ginny and that whole relationship? What DID he want now that he had it all?

"Umm, Cho," Harry said. "I don't know if you know, but Ginny and I…"

"I know, you two used to go out." Harry stared at her in surprise. "Ginny told me when you were talking to Hermione. She seems to think going out with Neville would be better for both of you. He isn't the high risk person you are, she got to know him at the Yule Ball, and he doesn't have her brother for a best friend."

"I'm high risk?"

"You used to be when you were dating her. Now that Voldemort is gone, I'm willing to deal with whatever risk you may be."

"Alright, let me think it over, this is all kind of a shock to me."

"Of course, I'll talk to you tomorrow at breakfast. Maybe this time you can keep the juice in your mouth."

"I'll give it a shot."

"Good night, Harry."

"Good night, Cho."


	6. Old Guard with New Feelings

4

Chapter Five: The Old Guard with some New Feelings

Harry did not have an answer for her the next morning. In fact, he didn't have an answer for her until the last day before the start of the new term. As was usual for him and Ron, they had submitted their book and supply lists at the last minute, and Harry was now wondering if he had used too advanced textbooks in a rush to get his lists into McGonagall. He had talked with Hermione about it, and she had assured him if he was teaching the class, he could make even first years understand the material. He wasn't so sure of himself. Despite letters from both Lupin and Moody that he could do anything McGonagall asked of him, he spent more time thinking about teaching, and less time about how he felt for Cho. This came back to haunt him when the new students had arrived and were eating in the great hall. McGonagall summoned the new teachers to the staff table and Harry ended up sitting next to Cho. One look down the staff table showed Harry next to Cho, Ron was sitting with Hermione, Ginny sitting with Neville, McGonagall, Luna, the Weasley twins who were sitting next to the Patil twins. It felt weird to be looking down at the students rather than looking up at the staff. If I was looking up from down there, Harry thought, I would see me, Cho, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, McGonagall, Luna, the Weasley twins and the Patil twins. We really are all that is left of the old guard. But we are also the first of the new. The twelve of us know what Hogwarts once was and are the only ones who can keep that legacy alive. Harry turned towards Cho and saw she was thinking along the same lines.

"Have we gotten in over our heads?" Harry asked her.

"No, but I think we have a duty to the staff who taught us not to let the old Hogwarts die just because most of the old staff is gone."

"Dumbledore wouldn't want this school to be forgotten, that's for sure. And I, for one, am not willing to let the new breed change the way we used to do things."

"So does that mean you're unwilling to change your feelings about me?"

"Look, Cho, I know we used to like each other, and while I still have feelings for you, I'm not sure we could ever have it be the same again. I mean look at all that has happened in the last three years. I'm just not sure how it would feel."

"Well I know things have certainly been hard for us for the last couple of years, but I also remember the fun and wonderful times we had when we were together. So I guess if you're willing to look past what has happened in our past and remember the times we enjoyed ourselves, then I can overlook how I got so upset and ended the relationship."

"You're willing to start over?" Harry asked surprised.

"Only if you promise you can do the same," Cho replied with the kindness Harry had always loved in her.

"It's a deal then."

"Great." She leaned over and kissed Harry on the cheek.

Sitting next to Cho but turned towards Ron, Hermione smiled. She was glad Cho and Harry were back together, it seemed like the perfect fit for both of them. Not that she was in any position to talk. People had been saying to her all along if she and Ron could just work out their differences then they, too, would be a good couple. She was starting to come to that conclusion herself but wondered if Ron had similar feelings for her.

"Well looks like they got all back together," Ron observed.

"Yeah, I guess Harry finally got around to telling her how he felt." Hermione said.

"Right." Ron shifted uncomfortably. "Where does that leave us exactly?"

Hermione stared at Ron in surprise.

"What do you mean?" she asked cautiously

"Well, people have been talking." He shifted uncomfortably again. "A lot of people say that if we could work together, we could be a good couple just like Harry and Cho. But I never wanted to ask you about it cause, well, I thought you would never agree and then chew me out and I would never hear the end of it." He finished the last part as a jumble of words.

Hermione smiled. "Look Ron, I know you and I have had our differences, but there's no reason we can't sort them out and be like Harry and Cho, is there?"

"I guess not. But what will people say?"

"Who cares what they say, as long as it makes you and me happy, that's all that matters."

"That's true I guess." Ron took a deep breath. "Well, Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, Ron, I will." Hermione said with a smile. And she, like Cho, leaned over and gave Ron a kiss on the cheek.

From the other side of Ron came a series of cheers. He turned around in surprise to find Ginny, Neville, George, and Fred beaming.

"About time you got that started," George said with a smile.

"Yeah," Ginny said, "If you waited any longer, who knows what might have come up."

"Well done, mate," Fred said. "Well done, indeed."

Ron looked past Fred and George. The Patil twins, talking to themselves in hushed voices, seemed happy they were not the ones being asked. Luna, more interested in talking with McGonagall than what was going on with Ron, barely even noticed events happening around her. Neville, comfortable with Ginny's hand over his, looked happy Ron had finally made a decision. Ron turned back to Hermione. She smiled at him and winked at Harry as she placed her hand over Ron's.

"May I have your attention please?" McGonagall asked from Dumbledore's old place at the staff table. "As you may know, Hogwarts was shut down after the death of Professor Dumbledore. Thankfully, with the defeat of Voldemort and the use of some new staff, Hogwarts has reopened. It must be noted that without the professors you see before you, none of you would have the opportunity to come to this school. While they have not all completed their seven years at Hogwarts, their activates outside of this school make them more than capable of teaching all of you. So, may I introduce your professors for this upcoming term. Professor Potter will be teaching Defense against the Dark Arts, and he will be located in the room where all your previous DADA professors have been. Take what he has to offer seriously, he is after all, part of the reason why you are here." McGonagall looked past Cho to Hermione. "Professor Granger, while being qualified in all areas at Hogwarts, will be your Charms teacher. Her knowledge of Charms is another reason why you have been allowed to return." McGonagall looked back at Cho. "Professor Chang has graciously accepted the post of Care of Magical Creatures. While she may not have animals as exciting as Professor Hagrid, her care and devotion should be noted by everyone taking her class." McGonagall turned to the Weasley twins. "Professor George Weasley will be taking over my job as your transfiguration teacher, you should all be cautions with the spells he gives you." There was general laughter from the students, George simply smiled. "Professor Fred Weasley will be teaching flying to the first years. He may be the best beater the Gryffindor team has ever known, but I would remind him this is not the Quidditch World Cup." More laughter followed this comment. Fred and George simply looked at each other, doing a poor job of looking innocent. "Professor Lovegood will be teaching Divination." Harry and Ron looked at each other and winced, but Luna didn't seem to notice. "Professor Padma Patil will be teaching Arithmancy. Professor Parvati Patil will have you all looking towards the stars as you new Astronomy teacher." McGonagall looked back towards the left end of the table. "Professor Ronald Weasley will be taking over Professor Snape's job as potions master." Harry and Ron exchanged another glance with each other. While Ron beamed proudly, Harry ruefully shook his head. "Professor Ginny Weasley will be, with Professor Granger's occasional help, I am sure, teaching History of Magic." Ginny and Hermione smiled at each other. "Let's hope Professor Weasley can be a bit more entertaining than our previous History teacher." Everyone besides the first years roared with laughter. "Finally," McGonagall said, "We have your new Herbology teacher, Professor Longbottom, whose experience with Professor Sprout should keep anyone interested in plants busy for hours." Neville looked down at Ginny, who smiled up at him with all the confidence in the world.

"And now, I would like to recognize the members who allowed Hogwarts to be reopened." McGonagall looked down the table. "Professors Potter, Granger, Weasley, Weasley, Lovegood, and Longbottom." All six of them stood up as the students cheered their accomplishments. "If not for their defense of the Ministry of Magic and their subsequent help with the destruction of Voldemort," McGonagall said, "none of you would even have the ability to dream of being in Hogwarts once again, must less sitting in the seats you are now. We owe them much more than our lives, we owe them our futures. Now, to the feast which has been traditional since the opening of Hogwarts." McGonagall waved her wand, and like it had for the past seven years, food appeared in front of the staff and students. Harry paused over his food, and looked down the line of staff members. All of them were looking at each other, all thinking the same thing. Who knew we would be asked to teach? Let's hope we can make our previous teachers proud and our students stronger than even we were. He looked down into Cho's eyes. No, with friends like this, he was sure they could all get through teaching the very skills that had kept them alive.


End file.
